Dream Over
by justmypename
Summary: Double Cross Story. Tobey and Callie are getting married. Tobey/Callie, Sephy/Callum. . . Was previously An Occasion
1. Sephy

It was at times like this that I knew Callie Rose was thinking about Tobey. She would be sitting down, or just home from school, when suddenly she just stopped. A look I had never seen at any other time crossed her eyes and she smiled faintly. And, then, she looked so much like Callum.

_Callum._

_Callum, you should be here for your daughters wedding day. You should be here to walk her down the isle, dance with her, and ask Tobey about his prospects. How he would treat our Callie, how he would nourish her, and how if he ever, ever hurt her, his nether regions would be gone forever._

_This should have been us, Callum. I should be getting into the gorgeous and overly expensive wedding dress, randomly thinking about you in front of the mirror, like Rose is doing right now. You should be at a shop similar to this one, trying on a suit, thinking about me, like Tobey is probably doing about Callie. We should have been the ones choosing the venue, the menu._

_But we're not Callum. And it's my fault._

_Never for one second, not even for one nano second, do I regret not having an abortion. But I should have testified anyway. I should have said that you didn't rape me. Almost certainly you would have been put in prison for the involvement in the kidnap, but that was only years. But this is a lifetime. A lifetime. I have now lived for a two and a half decades without you Callum. And its all been the same._

_I wake up, hug Callie, kiss Nathan, eat and go to bed. Every single bloody day. But not one of those days go by when I don't think about you. Every night, I lie on the bed on my side, and close my eyes. My memory doesn't do you justice, I know, but oh … the times we had. Celebration Park crosses my mind and leaves just as quickly, and then our first kiss, on my mother's beach. I read your letter of love over and over again, breathing in the words, and I imagine that we are back in my old bedroom, your arms wrapped around me … the first time you told me you loved me._

"Mum?" Callie said behind me. I was snapped out of my reverie.

"Yes, love?" She sighed heavily, and stepped off the stair she was on in front of the shops mirror. She put her arms around me and I hugged back immediately.

"Mum, the reason why no one is walking me down the aisle is because I am imagining Dad doing it. He should be there." She let go of me but looked me in the eye. "I know you wanted this to happen with you and him … and I am sorry that I stopped your dream for happening."

"Don't be." I said firmly.

"But do you know what I am even more sorry for?"

"What?"

"Ripping up your photo. But … look at this!" She said, opening her new Gucci bag Tobey had gotten her for her 25th birthday. She pulled out an A5 photograph. I recognised it immediately. It was the photo of Callum and I. "I stuck all of the pieces back together – it took days I swear, Tobey scanned it in the computer and retouched it. Good huh?" I smiled as she did, and hugged her tightly. "I love you Mum."

"I love you too Callie. I will miss you when you move." Callie stiffened and stepped back.

"What?" she asked startled.

"You and Tobey are obviously moving away. Just me and your grandmother left." I sighed.

"Mum. I have £2 million in my bank account, and Tobey has about £100,000 left of his college fund. Well - " she said looking at herself in the mirror. "He wont after I buy this dress." She smiled, thinking about him again. "That's beside the point. We are getting out of Meadowview. But you are already out of it Mum – you are living back in your old house. And … I will make him come and visit." She smiled.

"I know. I know. Callie … you do love him … don't you?" I had to ask. She wasn't going to make the same mistake as I did – I let Callum go. She has to grab him while she can.

"You are one heck of a pleb sometimes Mother." She rolled her eyes. "Do I love him? Hmm." She looked around, and I already regretted asking. Of course she did. "I love him more that the entire of the universe combined."

"And your grandmother and I?"

"I love you more than another entire universe combined." She laughed.

_Callum, our daughter laughed._

_She laughed. What I would give to hear you laugh again. She sounds like you when she laughs, that same mischievous smile, the twinkle in her eye. You may have been gone for 25 years … but I remember your laugh like I remember my own name. It is second nature to me._

_And … I just want you to know Callum, Nathan may be in my life now, and his ring may be on my finger. But you will always have a special place in my heart. About ½ of it. You used to have all my heart – but then our daughter was born. She took the other half._

_Sorry._

_I smiled when I apologised to him in my head. Callie smiled back at me – knowing I was thinking of him. I wanted to tell her so much that she was living the dream – a loving fiancé and money. But I didn't want to ruin her week with my depressing sayings._

_After all, like Callie, Callum was a dreamer. And he woke up. All dreams have to end._

_Someday._


	2. Tobey

TV programs and films that men really get cold feet on their wedding day had told me that I should be dreading today. But I wasn't. Not one bit. The only thing I hated was standing up in front of the people sitting in the church. Every time I caught someone's eye I smiled and nodded, and they did the same.

Callie was fashionably late. There was a slight murmur starting in the church, so I could steal a glance at my watch. 40 minutes late. Huh.

There was a random clabber of heels on the floor, and then at the back of the church, Sephy ran in and put her thumbs up to signal that they where on their way.

_Shit._

I straightened myself up and smoothed my hair back and put my hands in my pockets, to stop me fiddling. All I wanted was Callie to tell me that I was being an idiot and to calm down. I wasn't worried about whether or not I wanted to get married. God knows I wanted to. But I still couldn't believe, even after all these years that she chose me. The wedding march started playing and Callie came into view.

The strange twist in my stomach still came whenever I saw her and I let out a sigh of relief. She looked stunning. A silk white dress that clung to her hips, flowed down perfectly to reveal her toes. I laughed. Her toenails where painted blue. I scanned the dress to look for the something old, borrowed and new. The necklace was new – I knew that because I had bought her every single piece of jewellery. I met Callie eyes as she was walking and she was staring at me. She was laughing as she turned her bouquet of flowers around, so on the back I saw a bit of paper that said 'borrowed' on it. She turned and gave the borrowed flowers to her mother, and took my hands in hers. We kept on staring at each other for countless moments. I hadn't realised I had missed some of the ceremony until Callie hit my arm.

"Um… Mr Durbridge?" said the priest reluctantly.

"Yes?" I asked startled.

"Your vows."

"Oh crap. Sorry … I didn't mean to say crap. Oh my God! I didn't mean to say it then. And I didn't mean oh my God either … oh bollocks. OH!" I started apologetically at the priest who was offended by my words. I delayed looking at Callie and her stormy look. But when I did look at her she was laughing. She put her hand in my suits pocket and handed me my vows. I cleared my throat.

"Right." I said nervously. "Callie, all I can really say is that I love you. I always have … even when you where annoyed at me because I told you I was a werewolf, or you made me eat dirt. I never want to be without you again." She smiled at me.

"And Miss Hadley?"

"McGregor." She corrected. She turned back to look at her mother and grandmother and they both smiled broadly at her.

"Miss McGregor?" He corrected himself.

"Cheers." She said. Cheers … so informal at a wedding but so very Callie. "I have blue toenails. I have a new necklace - " she leaned in and whispered "which you paid for by the way," she stood back up again. "And borrowed flowers. But, you are my something old. I have known you for basically 25 years and I do not regret it at all. I love you too."

The priest went on and on about holy matrimony, and I was just waiting for the 'you may now kiss the bride' part. Her lip-gloss looked like it could taste nice. He finally go to this, and I leaned in and picked her up. She screeched slightly and laughed. She kissed back as fiercely as I kissed her and it still made my stomach flip.

The reception came and went – with Callie breaking her special 'Bride' glass with a spoon when it was speech time – and soon we where being waved off to our honeymoon.

"Where are we going Mr Durbridge?" Callie asked lying on my lap. I was fiddling with her hair. The taxi driver wasn't happy that she wasn't wearing a seatbelt – and neither was I – but I didn't want to kill her buzz.

"Kos, the Greek island, Mrs Durbridge." She giggled.

"I LOVE that term."

"I love that you love that term."

"I love that you said in the ceremony that you loved me."

"Would you two get a room?" The taxi driver said. He was a cross, and evidently didn't enjoy driving around a Nought. "Its bad enough driving around a blanker."

Callie Rose's stormy face came on. She sat up and put her head in the gap of the glass behind the driver.

"Listen to me you dagger git, it's my wedding day, and you can say what you want, you are not going to kill my buzz. Now get to the bloody airport and shut up." She slammed shut the mini window in time so we couldn't hear the reply. She smiled at me and leaned into kiss me. Strawberry. That's what her lip-gloss tasted like. Her hand touched my face, and it sent a shiver down my spine … like it always had. "I love you Tobey, so much. Nothing, no one will change that."

"I can do better than that." I bragged.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Go on then."

"I love you so much, _Mrs Durbridge._ No one will change it, and if someone tries to, they will be knocked back to the 1960's." She pursed her lips impressed.

"That was better. But I have a better present."

"What is that?"

"The bra that I am wearing unhooks at the front." She laughed as my eyebrows raised and my eyes widened.

"That _is_ better." I smiled. I kissed her again, and then put her head on my shoulder, and I rested mine on her hair.

I was in paradise, with my new wife Callie Rose. But something was nagging at the back of my mind. Something Callie told me that her Uncle had told her when he fed her all the bad ideas.

"_Callum was a dreamer. But then he woke up." _

I knew more than anything that I was a dreamer. And I didn't want to wake up.

I was too scared.


	3. Callie Rose

The airport was packed. As in, if it was made of paper, it would have burst. I turned to tell Tobey my wonderful kind of metaphor, and he was looking at me somberly.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"There is something wrong with my hand." He frowned.

"Really?"

"Yep. It's being weighed down with your ring." He smiled.

"Strange boy."

"LONG LIVE THE LM!" yelled a nought in the centre of the packed airport. Immediatley, Tobey took my hand and stood slightly infront of me. _Not on my wedding day. Please._ Suddenly, screams where coming from all around us.

"Callie ... come with me." I couldn't argue, because he had already dragged me into a corner. He hugged me tightly, and I did the same us, we where 50 years old, and had killed 7 people. Collectivley. I laughed. We where a funny pair. "Why are you laughing?"

"YOU! THE DAGGER! COME OUT AND STOP TRYING TO HURT A NOUGHT!" yelled the same man, pointing directly at us.

"OI! SHE ISNT HURTING ME! SHE IS MY WIFE YOU BASTARD!" Tobey yelled back at him. The man raised his hand and revealed a gun. _NO! NOT TOBEY! _

"GET HERE NOW BEFORE ONE OF YOU DIES." He said, and I dragged Tobey towards him. "A dagger and a Nought? You must be insane mate. She a good lay - is that the reason?" Tobey stiffened.

"You git. I love her." The man raised his eyebrows. I swear Tobey's hand twitched to punch him but I shook my head.

"I used to be in the LM. Whats your name?" I said.

"Come with me." said the man.

"Sorry, 'Comewithme', but we have a plane to catch." I replied. He raised his eyebrows again, moved his hand, and twitched slightly. Tobey screamed out in pain. I turned to him, and he was clutching his leg. "TOBEY!" I screamed. He looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"Come with me." He repeated. We did as he asked, and I kept pressure on Tobey's leg. We went into a room, and the man locked the door behind him. I looked around the room, and all but Tobey and two other men, it was all Crosses in the room.

"What are you doing with us?" I asked, terrified.

The man crudley smiled. "If after all these years, we still dont have equal rights, something is wrong. So we are blowing up this place." My heart shattered, and everything inside me went numb.

I had woken up. My husband of 5 hours had been shot, and was most probably slowly dying from blood loss.

Dream over.

* * *

_A/N : Dun dun dun! Thank you for your reviews **Lynette McGregor**, I am not planning on abandoning :) I like Tobey too much too to leave you dangling like that :)_

_Please expect Tobey's new chapter over the weekend, or at the stupidly latest, Monday._

_Much hugs, Alex :) _


	4. Sephy 2

_Callum. The airport has been taken over by the LM. And Crosses have been taken hostage._

_Callum, I need you._

_I need you to tell me that our daughter will be ok. But you aren't._

_Look over our daughter._

_Please._


	5. Tobey 2

_Time passes in the most incredible ways. When you are enjoying something, it goes like a snap of the fingers. When you hate something, minutes feel like days, and hours feel like weeks. Its one of the only things that we cant control, and one day, for me it will run out. For me, it is already running out. Time is slipping away, second by second, and there is nothing I can do about it. I cant break my watch, to stop me from looking at the time, and my eyes cant avoid the one on the wall._

_So I have no idea how long I was unconscious for._

_Minutes, seconds. I simply didn't know. But then I woke up, and everyone in the room is standing over me. Callie Rose is crying. I feel numb. And so cold … so very cold. I have never been this cold before._

"TOBEY!" Callie screamed, throwing herself at me. I sat up startled.

"What?" I said looking at her with surprised eyes.

"YOU DIED ON ME!" She screamed. I was taken aback.

"Technically, he didn't." Came a Cross voice from behind me. "He just flat lined. CPR brought him back within minutes. He lost too much blood, and because the gun is evidently dirty, it got infected incredibly quickly. I cleaned it out with my water and my jacket. He is fine."

"What did I _do_?" I asked.

"You fell to the floor, just after the man brought us into this room. The nice doctor" – she pointed to the man who had spoken previously – "brought you back. Now sit next to me." Callie ordered. I looked around the room as I did, and everyone sighed in relief.

"What are they going to do to us?" I asked.

"They sort of explained when you where unconscious." Said a woman.

"How can they sort of explain?"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! You could easily be one of them!" Another Cross man said. He had a name badge on from the airport staff. It said Steve.

"I am not!" I yelled at Steve.

"No! He isn't. He is my husband!" Callie said, getting to her feet.

"SIT DOWN OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" yelled the person who brought us into this retched room.

Callie did so at once. I asked again. "What are they going to do?"

It was silent and hesitant.

"They are going to blow up the airport." Callie replied quietly. I was taken aback.

"Why?" I whispered.

"To show '_Equal rights to black and whites.'_ Not that this is equal. They took all the Crosses that didn't run away, and have them in every single lockable room. But this particular one, is one that only unlocks from the inside. If we can just … get over there." She said, her body twitching.

"NO!" I said, almost too loudly. All three men looked at me.

I, besides, the three kidnappers, was the only nought in the room. I heard irritated whispers coming from the nought kidnappers. I tuned in.

"Barry! You shouldn't have done it!" Yelled one of them, to the man who had brought us in.

"Sam! I had to! They wouldn't come with me!" Barry yelled.

"Then shoot the cross, not the Nought!" Said the final man.

"Sean!" Sam yelled. All three of them turned to me then. I gasped in horror. Barry, I didn't recognise.

But the other two I did.

'Sam' … was Dan.

And 'Sean.'

Sean.

Was that his real name?

Mum had always told me it was David.

David Durbridge.

Sean Durbridge.

* * *

My father.


	6. Callie

_

* * *

_

My husband, I have decided, is a woman.

_He fainted! He bloody fainted! The three kidnappers turn around, and my new husband faints. He woke up immediately, but still. He fainted. He is not going to live that one down. _

"Tobey?" I asked. "What just happened?" He just stared, right into the eyes of one of the kidnappers. The kidnapper was staring back. He turned around to the other two men.

"You shot my son." He said bluntly.

"His son? His son? I hope he isn't looking at you …" I turned to Tobey, and his eyes where ice cold. "Your dad. He … he kidnapped his own son?"

"He went to find himself." Tobey croaked. "He found the LM. I don't understand how he recognises me."

"You haven't changed that much." Tobey's dad came into view. He was smiling.

"Why are you _smiling_?" I asked, scrutinizing his face.

"I have found my son."

"You where looking for me?" Tobey asked. His dad nodded.

"How is your mother?"

"HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT?" Tobey screamed, getting to his feet. "YOU LEFT US!"

"To join the LM."

"Did you leave to join, or did you leave because you where already a part of it?"

His dad hesitated. "I was already part of it. I am surprised your not. But I am _very_ disappointed you are with a cross."

"How long where you a part of it for?" Tobey asked, to my relief ignoring the last comment.

"About 30 years." That hit home. _Really _hard. He must have known my dad. He must have known _me._ "You where in it once." He said pointing at me. "So was your father."

"What is the truth about my father?"

"Great man. Fantastic tactics at raping that dagger."

"HE DIDN'T RAPE HER!" I screamed, and Tobey, wincing, stood up after me.

"Callie! Still as fit as ever!" one of the other men called over. Inside I screamed even louder.

"Dan?" He and Tobey nodded at the same time.

"Don't you say that about Callie. Remember my threat?" Tobey said maliciously.

Dan just nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Look, I didn't mean for you to get caught up in it OK? We just thought that maybe, just maybe, if we did this, we would get listened to." Dan said, shrugging.

"Maybe you should -- "

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" the last man said. The man who brought us in. "I DON'T CARE IF THE POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY! YOU WILL NOT AND MUST NOT - "

The whole room was silent. He looked at Dan, and Tobey's dad. They both stood back.

"NO!" they both cried in unison.

"WE have to get out first! Before they do that!" Dan cried, unlocking the door.

"NO!" screamed the man.

There was light, a bang.

And then silence.

Complete, and utter silence.

* * *

_A/N : I did this because I thought it was mean to leave it on that cliffhanger._

_So enjoy this one :D _


	7. Losing

* * *

Sephy

I asked you Callum. I thought I asked you to look over our daughter? How … how could you?

Our daughter is in that explosion.

You helped create her.

Now you help save her.

* * *

Dan

Not today. Not today. I don't want to die today. I haven't done anything with life. Nothing, and I'm not proud.

* * *

Sean

Dying is easy. So easy, when you have lived for nothing. I don't believe in you up there, but if you do exist. Save Tobey. Just … save him.

* * *

Barry

My gun is not dirty. How rude.

* * *

Callie

Silence, is terrifying. Especially, when you don't hear the one voice that you want to.

The one and only voice that will keep you going.

The only voice that has kept me alive this long.

The voice I have lost.


	8. C Rose

There were so many things going on at once. Someone was nagging at my arm, and someone was examining my stomach with a very cold and sticky gel. Someone was also calling for Tobey. It took me a few minutes to realise it was me. The person who was examining my stomach muttered sadly.

"Hello Miss Hadley. My name is Dr Smith." He smiled.

"Mrs Durbridge." I corrected. He tutted sadly too before carrying on.

"I have some sad news." My heart sunk. _No… not Tobey… _"I am afraid you have lost your baby. It was very early in the pregnancy, and when you landed on the floor…"

"I WAS PREGNANT?" I shouted too loudly. At least it wasn't Tobey. But … I was sad. I didn't know the poor mite existed. Now it ceased to. Dr Smith nodded. I calmed down. "Where is Tobey?" Everyone in the room stopped. They just stared at me, blankly. Just stared. "Is he dead?" Silence.

Life … without him … was bleak. Silent. Black. A hole. My life ahead of me.

With no baby… and no Tobey …

How?_ How could I not know I was pregnant. This would kill him._

_If he isn't already dead._

_

* * *

_

If he isn't already gone.


	9. Rose

"Mum. It has been days." I said down the phone.

"I know love … I just …" Mum said hesitantly.

"He is dead. I know it. And so is my baby. I have lost everything. Except you and Grannie of course." I smiled. I heard her sigh down the phone. "How is his mum?" She sighed again.

"Literally tearing her hair out. Finding out that her son and her husband … where in the same room after all those years … she is shocked. And both of them …" she breathed. "Dying. Poor woman. I have been through a hell of a lot. But not in the same day."

"I know. Anyway … I have to pee. I will be home later. Love you."

"Phone hug." Mum said, perking up. I laughed, and did it. "Love you, Callie Rose." She said.

We both hung up.

I started down the corridor looking aimlessly around. I stopped dead infront of one of the ICU rooms.

"YOU!" I screamed. I pointed my finger at Tobey's seriously ill Dad. "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SON!" His eyes fluttererd open. A tear ran down his face.

"And I wish I had died. But I didn't. And you didn't. Don't waste your time mourning over my so called son." He said bitterly.

"What did you just say?"

"A Durbridge never quits. He did. He isn't my son."

"You're right. He wasn't, because he was nothing like you. He was kind, warm and loving, and you … you are just _scum._ You and your bloody LM. You killed your own flesh and blood. I hope you are happy." I attempted a dramatic exit, but I bumped into a man on the way out. I looked up, and he looked about my age. He eyed me seductively.

"Hi son." Tobey's dad said.

"Your _son_?"

"Yes. Since you got with my other one, why don't you get with this one?" He didn't look anything like Tobey. He was ugly. Maybe I was just bitter. Tobey's half brother looked me up and down.

"You see this?" I practically punched him showing him my wedding ring. "This, means this" – I waved my right hand over my body in an overly dramatic fashion. "is taken. So back off." He did as I asked, and I heard as I left 'Who was that chick?' I growled and went to sit on my bed.

"Mrs Durbridge?" My head snapped up. It was Dr Smith.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"You can go home. A cab will take you now." I jumped up, grabbed my bag and bolted it out of the hospital. I was in the cab within seconds. The driver knew where to go, so I had time to think.

_Three days ago I was getting married. I was living the dream. That was a life time ago._

Quicker than I had imagined, we where at my Mum's house. She had the door open for me, and was standing in the doorway smiling sadly.

"Darling."

"Mum." I smiled. She held my hand and walked me into the living room.

...................

And everything went black …again.


	10. Callie Rose 2

I woke up with my mother, and Tobey's mother fanning me.

"Mum?" I asked delirious.

"Callie." She smiled.

"Um… Callie?" Tobey's mum asked sheepishly. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"How are you?"

"Fine." She dismissed. "Um. Tobey. He..." I put my hand up.

"Please … I know he is dead. You don't have to say it." This time I forced a smile.

"No… he isn't dead. He is alive." I gasped and a grin went across my face. "Its not good news." She said flatly. My smile washed away. "But he doesn't remember a thing. Not one thing. He didn't even know his name. We found him wondering the streets. We took him to the Doctors.

They said it was amnesia. He doesn't even know there was an explosion. There is nothing going on upstairs. He just is."

He sat in the corner … oblivious to me. Completely oblivious. He had been missing, presumed dead for three days … and there he was. I went over to him. He turned to me, and he smiled. He stood up.

"Hi! Apparently my name is Tobey! I love that name. What is yours?" He put out his hand. "Hey! We have matching rings!" He looked over to his mum.

"You two are married love." She said quietly.

"Are we? OK. Hi wife!" He extended his hand again.

He didn't even remember me.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

_A/N : *sing song way.* I finished a story! Yeyness! _

_Now ... a sequel? ..._


End file.
